


So Sad

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Alya and Nino are more mentioned, Broken heroes, Gotham stuff comes later, Multi, Murder, Torture, Well it's sorta happy, and they have fun, dark au, luka is 25, really - Freeform, they're all about 23 here, they're all messed up, this is a dark AU, this isn't a happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. They all did. It just happened one day, that they all just… snapped. They couldn’t stop it, didn’t bother trying. They like how they are no
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Broken Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	So Sad

Everyone has a breaking point. The point where people just… snap.

_“Wait, what? You’re breaking up with me over rumours?”_

_“Kim, how can I trust you when you run off all the time?”_

Sometimes it takes a while- the snapping point hard to find.

_“Markov?!? Markov?!?”_

_“Oops. Well, maybe next time don’t bully Lila.”_

Sometimes there’s a lead up to the point.

_“You’re making me shut down my blog? Mom! Dad!”_

_“We can’t trust you!”_

Sometimes there isn’t.

_“I’ve been blacklisted from every DJ event in Paris because Lila claimed I was harassing her.”_

Sometimes you’ve been on edge for years and years.

_“Mother, I wish to-“_

_“You have fencing practice Kagami. You have no other reason to go to school.”_

Sometimes no one sees you screaming. 

_“Luka I know that we were going to do it this way but Lila says that this sounds better so we need you to rewrite all the music okay?”_

Sometimes you’ve already broken but you just need to get shoved that one last inch.

_“Chlorine, we’re having another baby. We’ll do it right this time.”_

Sometimes you know you’re almost broken. 

_“My dad’s just busy Plagg. He’ll come eat with me soon.”_

And other times… you don’t even see the edge.

_“Mama, Papa- I didn’t do it! Lila is framing me!”_

_“I didn’t bully her!”_

_“I’m sorry I can’t do it for free…”_

_“Please stop…”_

And you just… snap. 

-0-

Walking down the hall was Marinette, dressed to kill in a black pantsuit. She wore a pair of high blood red heels and strutted down the hall like she owned the place, her pixie cut and blood-red lips setting the tone. Earrings on her ears seemed to cackle with dark energy as she strutted. 

Behind her were Kagami and Kim. Kagami wore a similar suit to Marinette but without heels and no suit jacket, a sword strapped to her waist. Her suit vest was red instead of the black Marinette had. The collar around her throat cackled with dark energy.

Kim wore a dress shirt and slacks. Both were a little ruffled and his hair was in it’s normal shape but wasn’t dyed anymore. A strange circlet around his head cackled with the same dark energy Kagami and Marinette had. They approached a door where Luka and Max waited. Luka wore a black leather jacket with snakes all over it, more piercings then ever in his face. His hair was the same, and around his wrist, a bracket crackled with darkness. Max wore a black turtleneck and black jeans, his hair in dreadlocks pulled back. Dark sunglasses rested on his nice, glowing with energy.

“He talking?” Asked Marinette. 

“Not a word,”Luka replied. Marinette sighed.

“Pity. He was a good underling.” She poured a little before she opened the door, stepping in to find Chloe standing in the middle of the room with only a pair of black pants and a yellow bra on. She was also covered in blood, her hair in a tight braid with a hairpiece glittering with darkness. With her was a potty man broken and bruised.

“Oh, hey Bug.” Chloé smiled, showing off all her teeth. “He’s not talking. So not fun.”she pouts at the man who snarls at her.

“I ain’t sayin’ nothin’!” 

“Benny, Benny, Benny.” Marinette sighed, sashaying to the man. “Aren’t I a good boss? Aren’t I a fair one? Didn’t I give you all a chance when I took over this area?” Benny just glared at her. She pouted. “Why go to the police?”

“You’re fucking crazy you bitch.” He snapped. “You and all your little friends. You were heroes once!”

“And you’re a two-bit drug dealer who decided to tattle to the police,” Marinette replied. “You know the English saying? Snitches get stitches?” She smirked. “In your case, snitches get the cat.” Benny frowned before a low growl filled the air. A black-suited man in leather dropped from the rafters. It was Chat Noir, and his entire body was covered in the dark energy bits of jewelry have. 

Benny started screaming when Chat held up one hand covered in darkness. He kept screaming even as the hand was pressed to him and he decayed.

“The police are onto us now,” Chloé remarked as she went to grab a towel place far away from the splatter. She began cleaning herself off casually. “Where next boss?”

“Fox and Turtle are already in our new position,” Marinette replied. 

“Where?” Max asked. “I’ll need to divert funds and get us a base.”

“Gotham. All they’ve got is humans running around trying to save the city.” Marinette responded. The others nodded as Chat spunk over to her, leaning into her. “Hey, Kitty. Can I see Plagg?” Chat whined a little, pouting but nodded. Light appeared around him, leaving Adrien behind. The man was only wearing black pants and a ring that crackled with energy. He blinked, eyes unfocused. 

“Here Kitty,” Chloe said, picking up a blanket. “I’ve got your blanket.” Adrien moved like a cat to go to her, the movement showing off a wound in his side, sealed shut with sickly darkness. Marinette turned to the Kwami left behind, the little being grinning with energy lighting off him.

“Sup Bug?” the Kwami asked.

“Making sure you’re alright. He’s been pretty Kitty for a while.” Marinette told the Kwami who shrugged.

“It’s alright. It’s helping him adjust after everything. But I would like some cheese.” Marinette snorted and nodded to Luka who pulled out a small case of food from his pocket. Tikki slipped from Marinette’s pocket herself, the Kwami much darker in colour then she had ever been before.

“We’re going to have fun in Gotham Marinette.” The Kwami laughed. Marinette joined in.

“Oh, we will.”

-0-

Everyone has a breaking point.

_“Father?!?”_

_“Chat! You monster! You nearly killed your own son!”_

You can break in your own…

_“No, I’m done. I’m done with you and with everyone else.”_

Or you drag others down with you. 

_“No you won’t. Not our kids. We refuse to go with you or give them up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a dark AU that I had to much fun with. I have a few one-shots explaining how they became this way- sorta- a main story and a sequel in the works. And most of it is dark. In general, this AU is Mature. It's not a really 'happy' AU. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
